


Itachu - Tea and Pasta~

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cheesy, Itachu, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italy and China have recently grown a lot closer. How will China react, though, when Italy confesses his attraction to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itachu - Tea and Pasta~

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing now that I've found the Itachu gaming channel on YouTube, so check them out if you also love this pairing. :3 
> 
> I do not own Hetalia, China or Italy. I'd love to, though who knows what the series would be like if I did...
> 
> I apologize greatly if I've messed up any of the Chinese, if I have, please feel free to correct me and I'll change it! Constructive criticism is also welcome! :3 Thank you for reading and please enjoy!

“Ve~ Ciao Yao!” Italy exclaims, running over to China, glomping him into a big hug. China blushes and stiffens at the contact, still not used to the western nation.

“Nǐ hǎo, Feliciano…” Despite what it sounds like, China actually really likes the Italian, he just doesn’t want to show it. China smiles slightly at the other country.

Italy frowns slightly at the use of his full name but then smiles brightly in return. He’s told China multiple times to call him Feli, but it seems the older nation is still uncomfortable with doing so. He reluctantly lets go of the other, stepping back a bit though he’s still really close to China.

China relaxes when the hug ends, though he feels an almost empty feeling, missing the warmth of the other country. 

“Ve~ Ooh, Yao, let’s go cook together!” Italy begins bouncing up and down at the thought of being able to spend time with the Chinese man and make food, hopefully even pasta. He has a slight glint in his eye, which China doesn’t notice. Maybe now’s the time… Italy thinks to himself, a grin unconsciously spreading on his face.

China nods before speaking, “Hǎo, that sounds like a good idea, aru.” _[Ok.] ___

__Italy beams at him, grabbing China’s hand and dragging him off to his house. He knew that Romano wouldn’t be at home today, having gone out with Spain earlier this morning, so no one would be around to interrupt them._ _

__China rolls his eyes at the hyperactive Italian, allowing himself to be taken to wherever the country has in mind._ _

__They eventually arrive at the two Italians’ house, heading straight for the kitchen. Italy is relieved that he went shopping the day before, having enough ingredients for them to cook pretty much anything._ _

__China’s eyes widen when he looks in the pantry, noticing ingredients to make pretty much any type of food. He smiles slightly when he sees all the ingredients necessary to make chao fan and his other favorite foods. He looks at Italy curiously, his smile growing softer as he watches the Italian grab all the ingredients required for pasta. China starts grabbing the ingredients that he wants and they begin cooking their respective dishes._ _

__The two countries work really well together while cooking, always seeming to know what the other needs to use or is looking for. The food is prepared in record time, while they talk about anything, Italy supplying most of the topics. They set the table together, laying out the food in a buffet style so each person can pick what food they want._ _

__Italy starts making tea, which causes China to look at him curiously. While the tea is brewing, Italy goes and gets a bottle of wine to go with his food. When he returns to the room, wine bottle and glass in hand, China decides to ask, “Why are you doing that? I would have been fine with wine.” Though it’s not his favorite thing to drink, he would have tolerated it because Italy is with him._ _

__Italy looks at him, opening his eyes slightly. “I know you prefer tea, Yao! I want you to be happy~” Italy smiles at him, his golden eyes sparkling at the other man._ _

China freezes, a small blush appearing on his face at how beautiful the other man is. He looks away, blushing further when he considers the other man’s words. “Xièxiè, Feliciano.” _[Thank you.]_

__The kettle whistles and Italy goes and pours China a cup of tea, placing it in front of the man. He sits down in front of China and pours himself a glass of wine. They start picking what food they’re going to each, both of them getting some of the food that the other made._ _

__They start eating, occasionally talking about things they have in common. China takes a bite of the pasta that Italy made and smiles. “Feliciano, this is very good.”_ _

__Italy beams at the other country, “Grazie~ Yao! It means a lot coming from you!” He continues eating the pasta, before deciding to have some of the food that China made. His grin gets wider as he swallows his bite. “Ve~ It’s delicious, Yao!”_ _

__China blushes slightly at the first compliment and it only darkens with the second one. However, it’s still not visible unless you know what to look for. “Xièxiè…” He says, a little embarrassed at the compliment._ _

__They continue to eat and the food disappears quickly. They’re both disappointed that the evening appears to be almost over. Through the window, China can see that the sun is starting to set and he frowns, not wanting to leave Italy’s house just yet. Italy gets up and disappears into the kitchen for a little bit, bringing back a tray of various desserts._ _

__China smiles, having a bit of a sweet tooth, and reaches for a piece of biscotti, loving the Italian dessert. Italy grins when he sees that his dessert is the first one that China takes and grabs a piece as well. He starts fidgeting slightly, knowing that if he wants to talk to China, now would be the time._ _

__“U-um...Yao?” Italy asks, quieter than usual. He has a nervous, yet determined, look on his face, and is trembling slightly._ _

__“Yes, Feliciano?” China asks, worried for the other country. Italy doesn’t act this way without a reason and China has always been protective of the smaller nation._ _

__“I-I’d like to tell you something…” Italy wrings his hands slightly, causing China’s eyes to narrow in concern._ _

__“I’m listening. You know you can trust me with anything, aru.” China smiles comfortingly at Italy, causing Italy to nod, a small smile appearing on his face._ _

__Italy musters up all of his courage to confront the other country, “I wanted to say… Ti amo, Yao.” He quickly looks away, a blush spreading on his face. He starts to fidget, not wanting to see the expression on the other’s face, in case it’s something negative._ _

__China freezes with the response. He knew what that meant, having looked it up in case he ever wanted to say it to Italy. He doesn’t know quite how to respond, and remains frozen in thought for a few minutes, his thoughts dancing wildly in his head. ‘He...loves me? He loves me?!’ China almost wants to squeal in happiness, but he thought that that would disturb the other nation. But for him to know that the one that he loves also loves him back, it’s one of the happiest moments he’s experienced._ _

__Italy closes his eyes when he doesn’t get a response. Negative thoughts immediately swarm his mind. “I-I see…” Italy squeaks out, tears coming to his eyes. The thought that China doesn’t return his feelings spreads through his mind and he whimpers, standing up and running out of the room._ _

__China hears the whimper and looks up in alarm, only to see Italy running away with tears in his eyes. He scowls at himself, cursing himself for not reacting. He never meant to bring doubt or feelings of rejection to the other nation. He was, no is, excited that Italy returns his feelings. He stands up and follows after the other nation, heart breaking at the sound of the sobs coming from the other room._ _

__He walks into the room and sees Italy curled up on the sofa, clutching a pillow to his chest. The heart-broken sounds that Italy’s making is completely breaking China’s heart. He walks over to Italy and sits down on the couch beside him, startling Italy. Italy looks up at China, who pulls him into a hug, unable to look at the sight of his loved one in tears._ _

__“Feli?” He asks, causing the other nation to gasp and look at him._ _

__“Yes, Yao?” His eyes are filled with hope and love for the man in front of him, making China smile. He brings a hand up and swipes his thumb underneath Italy’s eyes, wiping the remaining tears._ _

__“W-wǒ ài nǐ, Feli.” China looks into his eyes, his beautiful honey-gold eyes, before looking away, embarrassed. He feels a hand underneath his chin, forcing him to look once again into Italy’s eyes._ _

__Italy has the happiest smile on his face, the smile of a man who is in love with someone who loves him back. Italy squeals slightly in happiness, pulling the Chinese nation into a tight hug._ _

__China’s face immediately flames with the contact, but he returns the hug happily. Italy pulls back slightly before lightly pressing his lips to China’s cheek, causing the blush to darken rapidly. China starts stuttering, causing Italy to giggle._ _

__Italy pecks him on the nose, causing him to go cross-eyed. Italy giggles at his expression, the sound sounding like the tinkling of bells to the other nation. China rests his forehead lightly against the other’s and they stare into each other’s eyes, both able to see the love sparkling within._ _

__They spend the rest of the evening together, both drunk on being in love with each other. Romano never returns to the house, leaving them free to be with each other with no worries. They know that they’ll have to reveal their relationship to the other nations at some point, as it’ll have some effect on how their countries interact with each other. But for now, they’re perfectly fine with being together and in love._ _

Jiéshù~ _[The End]_


End file.
